Daimajin Heero Yuy
by rjones2818
Summary: Finished: AU, Violence, 1X2, 3X4, 5XR, Relena and Wufei die
1. Default Chapter

Daimajin  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or Daimajin...doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
Notes: In honor of the DVD release of "Daimajin: Complete." AU. 2x1, 3x4, Relena and Wufei bashing.  
  
-Begin Chapter 1-  
  
The cruel Chang Wufei shouted "How could this have happened. It is all your fault you weak woman. I could not be stopped!"  
  
Relena chose to accept her fate and be quiet. She knew that it would come to this.  
  
*5 years earlier*  
  
The attack had be quick, precise and ruthless. Chang Wufei had made sure that the light fortifications of the city were taken out first, and then he moved into the city proper. He loved the fact the the surprise came against his four former comrades who had turned away from war and turned instead to spiritual pursuits. He knew that he could never conquer their land if they had continued in the ways of warriors. The four had been captured and were now tied up in what once was a grand city square. Like their lives, the area was now a smoldering ruin.   
  
Relena stood beside her husband and observed the four. As always, even though they had been physically beaten, the four remained defiant. She remembered the time that they had been her allies. She also remembered the rejection of her love by their leader. She smiled her all too pert smile as she decided that this was a necessary happening. She would not be refused again.  
  
"Wife," Wufei began "it is time we decide what to do with this rabble. I am of the opinion that we kill them now and be over with it."  
  
"Husband, there is only need to kill one of them, and only then if he again refuses our offer. Heero Yuy, you know the question. What is your answer?"  
  
"As I have told you before, you are perfect for Wufei." The leader of the four spoke with a strong voice although his face was battered and caked with drying blood. His cobalt eyes glared defiance. "As for me, you will never have my lover, nor could you. I will not join the two of you in a perverted relationship. My love belongs forever to Duo. Nothing you can do will change that."  
  
"As I had hoped." Wufei smiled gleefully. "You have turned down a life of luxury that no normal man could ever hope to live. You have turned down the favors of a woman that any real man would worship." With that, Wufei turned to one of his archers and took his bow and an arrow and aimed at Heero. There was an audible gasp from the people of the city who were being forced to watch the execution. The arrow had been shot into their leaders left leg. Yuy grimaced, but that was all he would allow his two former allies to enjoy. "Do not think for a moment that I will let you off easily, Heero. You have insulted my wife too many times. I will not allow for that." Three more arrows were shot into Heero's other leg and his shoulders. As Chang stroked and final arrow he said "Now you are going to die. Do you have any last words?"  
  
"You both will die a most horrible death by my hands, on this I swear Wufei." Though his words came in gasps, everyone in the crowd heard them clearly. With what energy he had left he turned to his bound lover and said "Do not fret my love. What you see today will be returned a thousand-fold. You know where you can find me."  
  
Duo looked at his lover and nodded. The braided youth dared not speak, for only sobs would come out and he would not allow Relena and Wufei the pleasure.  
  
While the execution continued, dark clouds had gathered overhead.  
  
"Say goodbye to this world Heero Yuy!" screamed Relena. "Kill him now, husband."  
  
Chang Wufei snickered as he let his death arrow fly.   
  
-End Chapter 1- 


	2. Chapter 2: A Blue Flame

Chapter 2 – A Blue Flame  
  
Disclaimer – See Chapter 1.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Wufei's aim was true. Heero was as good as dead as the arrow sped toward his heart,  
  
The Gods, being just and merciful, were not quite ready to take the one-time warrior's soul. He had one more mission to accomplish. A ball of cold blue flame shot from the roiling clouds and came between Heero and the arrow, which disintegrated as it entered the luminous orb. The flame then covered Heero's body. Each of the arrows disappeared and his wounds were healed. It then covered each of his companions, each in his turn, healed and unbound them. The flame then shot toward the nearby mountain of Daimajin and disappeared.  
  
Chang Wufei had never encountered the power of the Gods. He now stood, enraged and dumbfounded as he stared at his former allies. He turned and grabbed another arrow, and he then shot it at Heero Yuy. The arrow stopped six inches from his body and fell as if dropped by hand. Chang then fired at the other three of his captives. Each of the former soldiers stood with a stoic sureness as the arrows acted as the first and laid upon the ground.  
  
"What is this?" a distraught Wufei screamed. "Guard, go check Yuy's body!"  
  
A soldier ran and tried to touch the now still body with his pike. The blade of his weapon could get no closer than the arrows did. He then reached up and tried to grab an unmoving shoulder. He dropped dead when his hand reached what seemed to be an unbreachable barrier.  
  
"Injustice! Guards kill the other three prisoners!" Wufei's face had by now turned an ugly shade of purple.  
  
Three guards charged toward the prisoners, pikes lowered. Their blades could not breach the field that now surrounded their prey. Each fell dead in his tracks.  
  
Wufei, by now in a near psychotic frenzy, was about to order his whole army to attack the prisoners when an ominous rumbling came from the mountain of Daimajin.  
  
Relena had watched the episode with growing apprehension. She could tell who the Gods favored this day. She spoke to stop her husband from sacrificing even more lives. "Husband, it is time we stop. It is clear that we will not be able to kill the three vermin. We have achieved what we came here for. I have been avenged and we now rule this city. Let us go and celebrate our victory." Relena awaited her husband's reply, knowing that it would only delay the inevitable.  
  
Wufei loosed a frustrated howl. "Aaaraughhh!!!" He then turned to his wife with a scowl. "You are right, my queen. As for my former compatriots," he turned toward the remaining three captives, "you are banished from my territory. Take the corpse with you. May we never see each other again." He then turned to the citizens of his new city. "As for our new citizens, prepare yourself. Tomorrow your new life begins." He smirked at the thought of the agony he would bring Heero's people. The evil Chang then took his wife's arm and entered an awaiting coach, which then sped toward their castle.  
  
Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner then turned and unbound the seemingly lifeless body of their companion. The body had no signs of rigor mortise, and was as beautiful as they had seen at the beginning of this tragic day. They turned and headed toward the rumbling mountain of Daimajin, supporting the body by it's shoulder's as the carried it along. The conquered citizens watched them as they disappeared and the dispersed, fearing what the morrow would bring.  
  
-End Chapter- 


	3. Chapter 3: Daimajin

Chapter 3: Daimajin  
  
Disclaimer – See Chapter 1.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
*Morning of beginning of story*  
  
Trowa and Quatre awoke on what appeared to be a perfect morning. Light streamed in through the single window of their home, which was a large one-room affair. Their large bed (large enough to sleep four comfortably) lay in a corner and was made of straw stuffed inside a handmade liner. Several large handmade blankets and comforters covered the two youths, who's heads were buried amongst a dozen pillows.  
  
"Morning my little one" yawned a still sleepy Trowa.  
  
"Good morning, my love" replied a smiling Quatre as he brushed Trowa's unibang to the side so that he could get a good look at both of his lover's eyes. "I see Duo's up early."  
  
"You know his routine on pilgrimage days, Cat. He's out milking Bossy so we have a fresh gift for the Gods. And remember, today is five years to the day that Heero left us."  
  
"He's seemed very hopeful for the last week or so that maybe today will be the day Heero comes back."  
  
"I hope it will be soon, also. Duo's been through so much, and our people have suffered for far too long."  
  
"The Gods must have a reason, Trowa. Perhaps we all have needed to learn a lesson. I'm hoping that Wufei and Relena will learn their soon."  
  
"Amen to that, Quatre. Amen to that"  
  
*Wufei and Relena's reign of terror over that five years would be the stuff of legends for future generations. The evil Chang had immediately enslaved the populace and set them to work on building a great stone fortress in his honor. He, of course, did not care that the nearest supply of rock for the structure was nearly 30 km away through the mountains. He had set an unmerciful schedule and used force to keep the people on time. Those who did not work became fodder for Wufei's all conquering army. He had stretched his holdings for many kilometers in all directions, and he was ready to take on the mountain of Daimajin. Today would be that day.  
  
Relena, in the meantime, had grown fat with the power she had accumulated. Her reaction to the knowledge that she would be destroyed at the hands of Heero Yuy and the Gods was to live the most slovenly and debauched of lives. She ate more food each day than any ten of her subjects. Worse, when one of the townspeople caught her eye, whatever their age, they were sent to her palace to pleasure her: Most did not survive the sessions with the depraved Queen.*  
  
Duo had just finished milking Bossy when the mountain of Daimajin rumbled greatly. "Ah, my dear, the Gods are hungry! You have provided them with succor for their wants. You will be served well in the next world!" Duo smiled as he scratched his cow behind the ears. Bossy looked at her master and licked his other hand. It was obvious that they had a great fondness for each other. "Moo" Bossy replied.  
  
"I've set out your feed and hay for the day. The river is flowing gently and the grass and clover are a lovely shade of green. Ah, here come Trowa and Quatre. We'll be off in a moment. I should think we'll be back in time for you evening milking.  
  
As Duo's friends approached, a blue orb of light appeared between them. Heero Yuy's voice talked to them.  
  
"My friends and my lover. How I've waited for this day. The hour of our vengeance is near. We shall be reunited by nightfall."  
  
"Mooooooooo!" Bossy was the first to be able to speak.  
  
"Ah, my dear Bossy! The Gods show you their favor. You will defend our home today, and your fields will ever be filled with luscious green clover for your endeavors. I look forward to milking you this evening!"  
  
"What are we to do?" asked Quatre.  
  
"My loved ones, you are to go to see Daimajin as planned. There, you will be captured by the waiting soldiers of the vile Wufei and Relena. No harm will come to you, but you will be taken to the square for execution. Fear not, for their reign of evil will come to and end this day!"  
  
"Should we take the milk?" asked Duo, too overcome to think of anything else to ask.  
  
"Yes. The soldiers remember what happened before and will allow you to make your offering. Know that the Gods have been pleased with all of you. You, in particular, Duo will be happy with a gift they have in store for you! I can hardly wait to show you. But it is time I go. Be brave and know that the Gods are with you. You shall see the end of the evil that has befallen us." With that, the blue orb shot away toward the mountain of Daimajin.  
  
"That was impressive." Trowa remarked as the three made their way toward the path to the mountain.  
  
"I'm interested in seeing what Bossy gets to do" was Quatre's reply.  
  
"I can't wait to see Heero again" was all that Duo could say. The three friends all agreed and happily made their way.  
  
Needless to say, all went according to the Gods' plan. The three went to the mountain's shrine and made their offering to the Haniwa that was there. Wufei's soldiers then surrounded them and headed back toward the fortress. The soldier's remembered what had happened five years earlier and made no attempts to harm the three pilgrims. As they passed the boy's homestead, the leader of Wufei's troops ordered three of his men to destroy the property and slaughter the animals. Only Quatre made a sound (which seemed suspiciously like a repressed giggle. By noon, the three had been led to the center of the fortress and had been bound to poles. They were to be burned at the stake.  
  
Wufei and Relena appeared from within the fortress walls. The evil Chang was decked out in his finest military regalia. Relena was wearing what could best be described as a bejeweled pink mumu.   
  
"You've let yourself go!" Duo snickered loudly enough for the royal couple to hear.  
  
"Run your mouth as much as you want, you braided faggot" was Relena's hefty reply.  
  
"Silence!" Wufei yelled at the top of his lungs. "I gave your people the choice of coming to see you killed or having the remainder of the day for rest. I see that none of them are gracing us with their presence. You have no friends and none will remember that you have died here today!" Wufei was too wrapped up in his oratory to notice that the sky began to darken ominously. Five years ago, you escaped my wrath. Today, fire will cleanse the world of your stain. You shall burn for all eternity for your crimes." Wufei then grabbed a torch and set fire to the piles of wood that surrounded the three prisoners.  
  
A sudden, violent wind blew the fires out. Several of Wufei's soldiers were toppled by the fierceness of the wind. Relena had looked toward the mountain of Daimajin during the brief storm and saw a blue flame emerge and land outside of the walls of the fortress. Her eyes grew wide with terror at the sight that emerged.   
  
Where before was only a field there now stood a 60 foot tall stone samurai statue. There were no remarkable features to it beyond a great sword and what appeared to be arrows sticking from it's legs and shoulders. It's face contained only slits where it's eyes, nose and face appeared.  
  
The leader of the troops that had captured Quatre, Trowa and Duo gasped and then shouted "It's the Haniwa grown into Daimajin."  
  
"What's that fool yelling?" Wufei asked angrily.  
  
"He's saying that the stature is the vehicle for the vengeance of the Gods." Relena had a stone cold sober look on her face. It was the look of someone who had prepared for her execution.  
  
"What can a damned stature do to...." Wufei halted in mid-sentence as he looked at the statue, who's arm was moving. A great stone hand covered what passed for the statue's face. When the had was removed, all who looked saw the face of Heero Yuy. The face was extremely pissed.  
  
"Soldier's, defend the fortress" Wufei commanded. The soldier's did as ordered and prepared for battle on the walls. Several cannon had been placed at various vantage points and the troops loaded the weapons and aimed them Daimajin. It was then that the living statue took its first step.  
  
The ground rumbled and shook with the step. The movement of the earth was so great that both Wufei and Relena were knocked to the ground. Wufei was up immediately and headed toward the walls. Relena remained on the ground in a shocked panic, unable to raise her bulk and try to save herself.  
  
Wufei reached the first cannon and demanded "Is this thing ready?"  
  
"You may fire when ready, my master" was a soldiers reply. Wufei grabbed another torch and lit the cannon's fuse. It thundered as its metal payload flew at the stone God. The cannonball hit Daimajin in the arm and fell harmlessly to the ground. Seeing this, Wufei let out a howl that could curdle the blood of anyone who heard it. At that moment, all of the other cannons facing the giant statue fired, and each failed to make even a scratch.  
  
Daimajin then strode toward the fortress. Each footstep shook the structure's foundation so that parts of the roofs of buildings within began to collapse. When the stone God reached the wall, it raised a fist and brought it down on a cannon. As soldiers fled in terror, the cannon was crushed under the blow. The wall of the fortress cracked. The crack became a breech as Daimajin kicked the wall in. A terrified soldier fired a sidearm at the monstrosity, which reached down and grabbed the offender. Raising his arm, the God then threw the helpless human to his death on a pile of rocks that had moments before been the wall. For the next half hour, Daimajin took his revenge on the troops of Wufei. When the carnage was over, no wall in the fortress remained standing. Several fires smoldered in the ruins.   
  
Daimajin finally reached the prisoners in the center of the ruined fortress. With his great sword, he cut their bindings. Each of the three then lay prostrate before the God.  
  
Wufei had managed to grab his wife and was trying to escape from the avenging avatar.  
  
The cruel Chang Wufei shouted "How could this have happened. It is all your fault you weak woman. I could not be stopped!"  
  
Relena chose to accept her fate and be quiet. She knew that it would come to this.  
  
The stone God saw the fleeing couple and strode toward them. In an instant of panic, Relena tripped and fell to the ground, helpless. Wufei did not stop to help his wife. Relena looked up and saw the foot off the giant statue coming down on her. She had not time for a last thought but was able to begin a scream as she was crushed by Daimajin. The face of Heero Yuy smiled as this happened.   
  
Wufei was caught as he rounded a pile of rubble and ran into the boot of the giant statue. Dazed, he could only scream as Daimajin picked him up in one great hand and headed toward the stakes. Holding the evil Chang with one hand, the God removed and arrow from one of his shoulders and pinned Wufei through his left shoulder to the wooden pole. Each of the other three arrows were removed and stuck into the corresponding part of Wufei's anatomy. Wufei could barely perceive what was happening as the statue stood back and a bolt of lightning struck the pile of wood below the hated ruler. He was unable even to scream as the fires consumed his body.  
  
With the deaths of Wufei and Relena obtained, the job of Daimajin was finished. A great ball of blue flame appeared and the statue vanished. In its place stood Heero Yuy. The blue flame shot back toward the mountain of Daimajin, which rumbled no more.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo ran to their loved one. Duo threw his arms around his lover, and their tears mixed with their kisses. The four then left the decimated fortress and returned home. What they found was Bossy grazing near the three broken bodies of Wufei's soldiers. The troops had gotten no nearer than 50 meters of their home before they met up with an enraged cow with the favor of the Gods. The battle lasted no more than two minutes, and the blood stained horns of Bossy attested to the fact that the only slaughter was of humans on the property that day.  
  
Heero led Bossy back to the barn, milked her and remade their acquaintance. Duo, Trowa and Quatre took the bodies of the soldiers and hung them from trees in the nearby forest for the birds and scavengers to feed upon. The bodies also served as a warning for any others who may hold a grudge upon the four.  
  
That evening, in their large bed, Duo found out what Heero's gift from the Gods was. Trowa and Quatre were also availed of the gift during that evening of passion. After their celebration, the four slept as they had never slept before. Their joy was palpable even in their sleeping forms. All was right with the world. The Gods had kept their promise.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
